Ω
by nyanyanya22
Summary: Diary Entry 513


**I wrote this in like 30 minutes in one draft based on an idea I had. Nothing special.**

* * *

**D****IARY ENTRY 513. October 7th 2012**

We should have done something.

We should have known better.

Me and my friends lie in the ruins of one of our great cities. The plant life all died months ago. Bastards have sucked the very life out of our home.

I'm still not exactly sure what happened. I've heard conflicting reports from the other groups.

Some say they wanted revenge for something our ancestors had done.

Some say that they're own kind were already among us.

Some say they just wanted to make us suffer.

But we weren't ready. Too early for us to have space weapons of our own, too late for us to still have our vast nuclear arsenal at full power.

They caught us with our pants down, and we payed the ultimate price.

First came the earthquakes, tremours from the eastern coast. Then they got bigger. People started yelling about the mayan calender, the rapture, any theory they could come up with. The news had a feeding frenzy for those first few hours.

Then came...it. The scurge of beelzebubs anus.

A giant, multi colored beast, the likes of which our species had never seen. It tore through the crust, opening a hole nearly 30 miles wide, before spiraling away out into space. It's screams shook the earth as it left, nothing, but misery came from it's voice.

The west didn't make it, the shockwaves and dustclouds wiped the entire continent of America off the map. I was in Korea at the time, on a business trip.

I remember the screams.

My wife. My kids. Gone.

But Earth. Earth soldiered on. Mother Gaia and Father Terra had taken quite a beating in their time, and they weren''t going to let some lovecraftian horror smother then out.

So the bastards came to our planet to finish the job themselves.

Hands. The hands of the devil himself.

White

Blue.

Yellow.

One by one, the surviving nations well. Surprisingly the bastards didn't have much in the way of orbital weapons.

But their soldiers. Heartless, as if some force had taken their soul at a young age and never given it back.

Like Night Goblins, they marched forth, stealing the lives of men, women, and children.

Every plant. Burned.

Every animal. Slaughtered.

Every mushroom. Exterminated.

Until even the tiniest Bacterium found itself suddenly on the endangered species list.

They launched their pods, like pouring poison into an animals wound, scorching the earth to a degree never before seen on this world.

Dead. The ground became dead. Lifeless. Heartless.

Just as it's invaders were.

As far as we're aware, Mongolia and North Korea were the last to fall. Their isolated and remote ways kept them alive.

The British gave up when the last of their fields turned black, and the last of their people were slaughtered. Fought to the bitter end.

And that brings it back to us. A yank like me, a couple of Korean peasants, a young Chinese business man, a fellow I met on my trip.

There are other groups like us, but...each day, another one goes quiet on the radio. We've resorted to signal towers at this point.

But there is hope. Not for our species, our day is done. We grew too confident, too self concerned to notice the galactic empire growing on our doorstop.

But for the rest of the free universe...perhaps.

A bomb. One of the hermits kingdoms lost treasures. Our scouts located it yesterday.

50 kilotons. It should be enough.

We have a tip all three of them are gathering south of the line at some sort of site. It's our last chance. I doubt they plan to stick around much longer.

We've rigged up a truck. Nothing special, but it should be just quiet, just camoflaged enough, to get in range.

This entry is our last. We won't be returning.

To anyone listening, know this.

Our planet may be dead, and our names may be forgotten, but the civilizations of the universe's future, spared from the rock's dreaded hand?

They will remember us, for this.

And so we march forth, the last spark of our species, with a single goal in our broken minds.

We will kill them.


End file.
